I Saw Mommy
by sun-moon-dreams
Summary: “Er…uhm..you see, I-I saw mommy kissing someone in the living room while you were working overtime.” Bl8ed hapi b-day Natsume! Mikan cheated on natsume!


**I Saw Mommy…**

"Why am I doing this again?" a man with long silver hair and blue eyes clad in red asked.

The hazel haired woman giggled. "Because you love me and you'll do anything for me." She replied, her hazel eyes filled with laughter.

The man sighed as he pulled the woman closer to him and kissed her on the mouth.

The moon shone through the window.

Unknown to them, a boy with hazel hair and crimson eyes was looking behind the door that was slightly opened.

-MNMN-

The morning was wonderful. The Hyuuga family ate their breakfast peacefully. However, the child of the family seemed trouble.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mikan asked.

The boy shook his head.

"You're not good at lying, Mitsume." Natsume stated. His eyes analyzing the boy.

The seven-year-old boy looked at his father then to his mother, yet, he stayed silent.

Mikan sighed. "If you're ready to tell, don't hesitate. Okay?"

The boy nodded as he finished his breakfast. He picked up his bag and coat and went outside. Winter at that time is extremely cold, making him shiver. "I'm going!" he said.

"Be safe!" Mikan exclaimed.

Mitsume, while walking towards his school, was thinking if he should tell his daddy about what he saw. He wondered if it will be okay. He does not want daddy to get mad at mommy but he was taught not to lie.

-MNMN-

Natsume heard someone knock at his and Mikan's room while he was reading a manga on the bed. "Come in" he said.

The door creaked open and he saw his child. He motioned him to come over the bed.

The boy ran towards the bed. He looked at his daddy. His mommy was still working. Modeling is a very difficult and demanding job. Daddy has also a very demanding job as the president of the leading company but he finishes his work quickly.

Natsume raised a brow as he put away his manga. "What is it?"

"Uhm, daddy?" the boy fidgeted.

"Yes?" Natsume asked curiously, very rare does he sees his son unsure of what to do.

"Er…uhm..you see, I-I saw mommy kissing someone in the living room while you were working overtime."

Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan is cheating on him? Inside their house?! He was filled with anger. "Go back to your room!" he spatted as he controlled his anger.

Mitsume whimpered and ran to his room.

-MNMN-

"I'm home!" Mikan tiredly exclaimed as she entered the house. It was dark which made her wonder, for Natsume would always wait for her with opened lights. She shrugged. Maybe he was very tired and fell asleep, she thought. She went towards their room and was surprised to see Natsume awake. She smiled and walked towards him. "I'm home" she muttered as she kissed him. But before her lips laid on his, she was shoved away. She was shocked and sprawled on the floor.

Natsume stood up in rage. His eyes reflected with nothing but anger. "WHY?! He roared. "Have I not been enough? I gave you everything! Why?!"

"What are you talking about, Natsume?" she asked as she tried to touch her arm but Natsume slapped her hard. Her face reddening. Natsume stormed out of the room, out of the house. As she heard his car screech and go, she sobbed loudly, tears forming from her eyes dripping endlessly on the carpeted floor.

Mitume was in his room covering his ears yet he heard his daddy scream, he heard his mommy sob and wail. It was his fault. He shouldn't have told daddy what he saw.

-MNMN-

When Mitsume went down the next morning, he saw his mommy being cheerful but he could still see her red puffy eyes. He looked down feeling guilty.

He went to school and when he went back home, he saw that his mommy stayed at home. She was on the couch looking at the picture that hung at the opposite wall, the picture of Mikan and Natsume's marriage. Mitsume went towards her and sat down. He frowned.

Mikan looked at him. "What's the matter, Mitsu?" she asked as she kneeled in front of him.

He began to sob. "I'm sorry mommy. I shouldn't have said that to daddy. I should have kept what I saw to myself."

Mikan's eyes widened. "What did you saw, Mitsu?"

"Please don't set angry at me!" he cried as his tears fell.

Mikan hugged her son. "Shh..don't worry, mommy isn't mad. Tell me what you saw."

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus." He sobbed.

Mikan was shocked then she began to shake.

Mitsume felt his mommy shake. Was she mad? Was she crying? He looked at her and was surprised to see her giggling. "Mommy?"

"Ha ha ha! Oh my! He was jealous of..of-" she clutched her stomach. Her eyes filled with tears as she kept on laughing. She stood up and grabbed Mitsme's hand. "Come, honey, we need to clear this misunderstanding."

Mitsume was really confused as he was dragged to his mommy's car and they drove away.

-MNMN-

Mikan asked many people where Natsume is. Alas! He was in his office getting drowned in his work.

When they arrived in the building, Mikan and Mitsume went in quickly. Many people looked dreamily at the number 1 most famous model, Mikan Sakura now known as Mikan Hyuuga.

She hurriedly went towards where Natsume's office is. She barged in without knocking and saw Natsume sitting on his seat. So many papers were filed but remained untouched on his table as his eyes stared blankly. He lifted his gaze and saw Mitsume and Mikan, breathless. His eyes reflected with hope but immediately turned cold.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Mikan laughed loudly.

The two ales looked at her. Both unaware of what was happening.

"Mommy?"

Mikan brushed away her tears that formed from laughing so much. "Yes?"

"Uhm…what happened?"

Mikan sighed and sat on one of the couches in the office. Mitsume sat beside her. "Natsume, come here, we need to talk."

Natsume sat on the opposite couch.

"Mitsu, tell daddy what you saw, will you?" Mikan asked their son.

Mitsume seemed afraid so Mikan patted her head. "Don't worry, daddy will understand once he hears."

Natsume's brow rose as he directed his attention to his son.

"I-I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus." The boy muttered.

There was silence.

One minute, two minutes, and three minutes….Natsume laughed. Mikan laughed too.

Mitsume was really confused.

When the two calmed down, Natsume looked at Mikan. "Sorry"

Mikan smiled at him. "I understand, don't worry."

They looked at their confused son.

"You see, Mitsu, I asked daddy a favor." Mikan stated as she looked at Natsume.

He nodded. "It was a favor to wear a long silver wig, blue contact lenses and an outfit of red clothes with a black belt."

Mitsume's eyes widened in realization. "Then daddy was-"

"Santa Claus" Mikan and Natsume stated in unison.

The family laughed together.

The winter season was very cold but the family was warmed with love.

**Author's Note: Hello! This is for Natsume's birthday though it is late. My school is always playing Christmas Carols every morning. The songs are always stucked into our minds and I just thought of this story. Hope you like it! Please review!**


End file.
